


Xaria'Zoras The Pirate Queen

by SurlyUnskilled



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Large Breasts, No Smut, huge ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurlyUnskilled/pseuds/SurlyUnskilled
Summary: A Turian Captain finds himself meeting the voluptuous and self proclaimed pirate queen of the Terminus System.
Kudos: 4





	Xaria'Zoras The Pirate Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small introduction I wrote for a Mass Effect character that was going to be featured in a 3D animation. That plan went under but I thought I might as well get her designed and post this short introduction any way. Hope you all enjoy, I'll give a bit more information at the end note.

Labored breathing echoed through the hallway as dark blue droplets of blood splattered on the metal walkway. The boot against his back held him in place as three firearms were locked on his body.

The heaviest weight on his back though was the failure he had brought the crew. This shouldn't have happened, it was partially unheard of. But now here he was, beaten, and for all he knew alone. The crippled frigate he commanded now in the hands of pirates as he couldn't hear combat anymore.

He hadn't surrendered though, for as the saying goes, "The only time you'll see the back of a Turian's head is when he's dead." No, he was simply waiting now, waiting for those words. "Captain's coming." One of the pirates said as the turian adjusted his body ever so slightly so that he could charge their captain and hopefully take them down with him.

As the door opened, all his training went out the window as the form of a shapely goddess entered. Wide swaying hips strut as huge breasts bounced with each step taken by the quarian pirate. The turian had never seen a quarian like this before, leaving him off guard as she walked up to him.

Looking up at her, all he saw was the curvature of her huge mounds as she smirked due to her view being the same thing when she looked down. She nodded her head and the other pirates suddenly lifted the Turian, halting his planned assault as he looked at the quarian.

She took a step towards him, her bust making contact with him as his view of the floor vanished. "I'm sure it's rather obvious. But I'd like to declare that your ship is officially ours captain..?" Her voice was sultry and the flirtatious confidence was impossible to hide as he answered.

"Silius Vitacus." She nodded her head as she crossed her arms under her ample chest. "I must say, you turians are truly formidable opponents." There was a slightly glee to her words as her compliment felt hollow to him. "This is also a wonderful ship. I'm actually considering taking it for myself if I may be truthful. And it's name... just so powerful. The Vanquish." She shivered slightly as she hugged herself. 

"I'm not normally one for human culture, but it's a good name. Xaria'Zoras vas Vanquish has a decent ring to it no?" He couldn't tell if her enthusiasm was genuine or mocking, perhaps even both as he felt his blood being heated. 

"But we'll worry about that later-" she was cut off as Silius asked, "Who was it?" This caused pause in Xaria as she tilted her head, "Who?" The turian nodded and asked again, "Who gave us up? There's no way you could have hit us that precisely and swiftly without help." 

The question loomed in the air as Xaria merely giggled wickedly. "Captain Vitacus, I'm offended. While I may be a pirate, and do on occasion use underhanded tactics, I promise you this was done fairly." The Turian shook his head however.

"That's bullshit. The way you attacked and exploited every disadvantage this ship has, that's not simply dumb luck." She nodded in return, "Very true. But you see Captain, I must confess, I highly admire you turians. The way you conduct yourselves, and your battle tactics. And as such I've taken to learning everything I can about you."

"So no, this wasn't blind luck. This was a precise dismemberment. Because even though you had the better ship we had two advantages. The element of surprise, and your own hubris. After all, what turian would expect pirates to know the ins and outs of turian ships and tactics?" She looked him in the eyes as his defiance glared backed at her.

"So I'm sorry to say Captain Vitacus, but you were simply outplayed. Don't worry though, I'll ensure this ship doesn't suffer the same fate twice. Take him away.” He couldn't see it through her mask, but she wore a smile of pure glee as she moved over to Silius's command chair, making her thick ass jiggle with each step. 

“What!? That's it? You kill my whole crew and don't even have the stomach to kill me yourself!?” The captain roared like an old lion as Xaria moved undisturbed. She let her ample thighs fill in his seat as she sat down. Hands feeling the arms of the chair, she looked out at the bridge. 

“Now why would I kill you? A captain of his own ship, vast knowledge of military tactics, and possible secrets of the Turian Hierarchy Space Force. I'm sorry Captain Silius, but you're far too valuable to kill so hastily. Keeping you as my textbook for turian strategy will be far more beneficial for me. Hell, selling you to the highest bidder, whether be the Turian government or someone who just really despises your kind, will be more than a small fortune.”

The turian now found himself in a new battle, yet the stakes were still the same. “If you ask me, both plans are a lose lose for you. Keep me hostage or sell me off, all you're doing is painting a giant target on your back. As you said, I'm a captain with sensitive knowledge about the inner workings of our navy. I'm far too valuable to be left out in the wind, but also far too expendable for them to not hesitate just blowing us all up into space dust.”

Xaria gave a nod, taking in his viewpoint. “Very true. Your people do have a tendency to sometimes go for the more extreme option first. Thankfully the ship we attacked you with was also stolen, but from a rival faction. Not only that but I ensured all our colors, symbols, and even tactics and weapons resembled that of another faction. I even left bread crumbs hinting to their group attempting an assault like this.”

It was impossible to not hear the absolute glee she took in explaining her plan, the pirate unable to resist taunting him more, “So sadly Captain Silius, I'm afraid your navy will be hunting the wrong people for quite some time before they realize the truth. Which is great news for me as it means I remove some pesky competition while also keeping my hands clean.” She got comfortable in her new chair as he took in what she said.

“And what makes you think I'll tell you or anyone anything?” she merely rests her head on the back of her palm. “I have my ways and I can assume anyone who buys you will be more than versed in getting what they want out of you. After all, all it would really take is time. And trust me Silius, we will have more than enough time. So get comfortable, we will get to know each other rather well.” She snapped her fingers and her gang began to take him away, the turian struggling and cursing as he swore vengeance.

Xaria let his protest sing to her like music as she always loved outplaying her opposition. Soon enough the Turian fleet will pick up the clues she left, and the other faction will be too hot headed not to attack the fleet at first sight. Their annihilation was more than assured, just like her payday whenever they disposed of Silius. Like a fine wine, Xaria would just have to wait for her victory, but then that's what made it that much greater. A loud hiss echoing in the room as she removed the mask that covered the lower face of her face, letting a grand smile form on her lips as she savored her new command.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the story even if it was short and nothing really happened. I've been talking to some other 3D animators about having her get made and it seems I've found someone to do so. So hopefully there will be more Xaria in the future. Below is a brief summary of her life to explain her appearance (it's porn logic) and explain why she doesn't need as much protection as regular Quarians do.
> 
> _
> 
> Unlike the other Quarians who fled the planet in the flotilla. Xaria's ancestors fled on their own to various planets. Life was hard as refugees, made harder by dealing with these other worlds diseases and illnesses, but over time they adapted.
> 
> By the time Xaria was born, her family had developed a moderate immune system, allowing her pleasures normal quarians could only dream of, including eating Turian cuisine which let her develop a healthier body. Her family were still nomads in a sense, hopping from settlement to settlement, giving her no sense of a true home. She enjoyed this however, as every time they moved on it felt like a new adventure.
> 
> Rebellious by nature, she never did settle for the poor lifestyle her parents had raised her in with her siblings, and eventually struck out on her own. From there it was a wild roller coaster ride of gangs, crimes, and vices. Working her way up the ladder, she eventually found herself in control of her own gang, but her hunger for more wouldn't be satisfied. 
> 
> She took her gang and upgraded them into a crew, but a crew would need a ship, and soon enough Xaria'Zoras became a renowned space pirate raiding the Terminus System.


End file.
